Pups Stay Up Late
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie go out to dinner leaving Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry at home to do what they like. What will they do & will everything be fine without adult supervision?


**PUPS STAY UP LATE**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm Monday evening. Angel, Elias & Kelly were heading home from the Lookout. They'd had another great day at school & they spent the afternoon at the Lookout playing with Ryder & the pups. As they headed home they talked about what a nice day it had been.

"It was such a good day today. I love being able to get through the day without there being any problems" said Angel.

"Me too. When nothing goes wrong I enjoy the day as much as I can" said Elias.

"Getting to spend it with you is what makes it better. No matter where we go or what we do it always makes me feel good to be in your company" said Kelly.

As Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived home they found that Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie were all dressed formally.

"You all look lovely. What's the occasion?" asked Angel.

"We've decided to go out to dinner. It'll be just us 4 though" said Ella.

"You 3 & Terry will be staying here. You're free to do as you please" said Ethan.

"Just make sure you don't stay up too late. We don't want you all going around tomorrow feeling sluggish & tired" said Harry.

"I'm not sure when we'll get home but if we're not back by 10:00 you all need to go to bed" said Susie.

"OK. Enjoy your evening" said Elias.

"We'll all be fine. Don't worry about us" said Kelly.

"We'll call you if we have to" said Terry.

Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie gave Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry a hug before they left to go for dinner. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were left to their own devices.

"What do you guys want to do 1ST?" asked Angel.

"How about we hang out in the backyard for a bit?" asked Elias.

"That's perfect. There's heaps for us to do there" said Kelly.

"Let's go" said Terry as everyone went out to the backyard. They all decided to go on as many rides as possible in the amusement park. The rides they went on included the Ferris wheel, dodgems, the rollercoaster, the tilt-a-whirl, the waterslide, the trampoline, the simulator, the arcade & much more. As they sat on the Ferris wheel they took in the view of Adventure Bay.

"What a lovely view this is. I like being able to see Adventure Bay from here" said Elias.

"Me too. The view is fantastic. We can see everything from here" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry all had the time of their lives. They laughed as they drove around & bumped into each other on the dodgems, they all felt a rush of adrenaline on the rollercoaster as they felt the wind brush against them on every turn, loop & drop, the tilt-a-whirl made them feel dizzy but they all enjoyed spinning around, the waterslide was nice & cool & they zipped down the slide before ending up in the pool at the bottom, they jumped as high as they could on the trampolines & did all sorts of flips & tricks, the simulator took them on a wild ride through an abandoned goldmine, the arcade was filled with lots of fantastic games such as a basketball hoop shootout, claw machines, Stacker, candy drops, whack a mole, laser tag, games based on TV game shows & much more. All in all, everyone had a fantastic time together. After spending at least an hour in the amusement park Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went back inside.

"All those rides & games have made me hungry" said Angel.

"Me too. Let's get to making dinner" said Elias.

"I think we should get some fast food" said Kelly.

"That's a great idea. Nothing beats fast food on a great night in" said Terry.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry got in the limo & headed out to order some fast food. They headed to the local McDonald's in town & ordered 4 large Big Mac meals with the burgers having the cheese & pickles left out. They also ordered McFlurries for dessert. After returning home everyone proceeded to dig in to their meals. The burgers were tasty & had a nice combination of flavour from the patties, sauce, lettuce, sesame buns & onions, the fries were cooked to perfection & tasted beautifully, the lemonade drinks were nice & sweet which made drinking them refreshing & the McFlurries were a nice cool treat that everyone enjoyed finishing the meal with. After they finished eating everyone threw the rubbish in the bin. Elias & Kelly changed into their pyjamas. Elias wore a yellow short sleeved shirt & boxer shorts & Kelly wore a white nightgown. After they got into their pyjamas they went back to the living room.

"Do you want to call Ryder & see how he's doing?" asked Elias.

"OK. Let's see what he's up to" said Kelly.

Elias grabbed his phone & called Ryder. Ryder was in his pyjamas watching TV when he got the call.

"Hi guys. What's up?" asked Ryder.

"We're just calling to see how you're doing" said Elias.

"I'm good. I just fed the pups & I'm watching some TV. What are you up to?" asked Ryder.

"We're having a great night in. Our parents have gone out for dinner & we've all been having lots of fun together in the backyard" said Kelly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you eaten dinner?" asked Ryder.

"We sure have. We ordered McDonald's. It was really good" said Angel.

"Nice. Sounds like you're all having a great time" said Ryder.

"We are. There's so much other fun stuff I can think of for us to do" said Terry.

"I'm sure there is. I better go. See you guys tomorrow. Goodnight" said Ryder as he hung up.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Elias.

"I want to cuddle with you here on the couch" said Kelly.

"I like the sound of that" said Elias as he & Kelly sat on the couch & cuddled each other. As they stared into each other's eyes they smiled before starting to kiss. Elias & Kelly held each other close as they locked lips with each other. Angel & Terry watched & smiled.

"They make a cute couple" said Angel.

"They sure do. Seeing them together makes me happy" said Terry.

Elias & Kelly continued to cuddle & kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart. They both smiled at each other as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as Elias put his hand on her cheek.

"You look beautiful in your nightgown. It's elegant & pretty, just like you. Your eyes are as deep as the ocean, your hair shines like the warm sun, your skin is smooth like silk & your smile is heart-warming. I could stare at you all day" said Elias as he began to play with Kelly's hair.

"You're such a good lover. Your eyes fill me with joy, your smile can always brighten up my day, your skin is soft to touch & you have a heart of pure gold. I wouldn't change anything about you" said Kelly as she ruffled Elias' hair. Elias & Kelly sat on the couch for a little bit holding each other close & smiling. Soon Elias had an idea & went to his room & grabbed a feather before returning to Kelly.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Kelly.

"I'll show you" said Elias as he began tickling Kelly's armpits with the feather. Kelly laughed uncontrollably as Elias stroked the feather under her arms.

"Looks like you're enjoying this" said Elias.

"HAHAHA. THAT TICKLES" cried Kelly.

Elias smiled as he ran the feather along Kelly's arms & hands & between her fingers. Kelly laughed the whole time. Elias then tickled her legs, feet & between her toes which had Kelly laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you having fun?" asked Elias.

"YES. THAT FEELS NICE. HAHAHA" cried Kelly.

After a few more minutes Elias stopped tickling Kelly. He then gave her the feather & took his shirt off.

"I dare you to give me the best tickling I've ever had" said Elias.

"As you wish" said Kelly as she began tickling Elias' armpits. Elias began to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA. I LOVE THIS" cried Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Kelly as she tickled Elias' arms, hands, between his fingers, legs, feet & between his toes. Elias laughed the entire time. Kelly smiled as she began to tickle Elias' chest & belly.

"DON'T STOP. HAHAHA" cried Elias.

"I won't" said Kelly as she began tickling Elias' belly button. Elias continued to laugh as Kelly tickled him. After Kelly finished Elias put his shirt back on & kissed Kelly as they cuddled on the couch.

"That was fun. When we're older we'll be able to have more fun with each other" said Elias.

"I love spending time with you. It always makes me happy" said Kelly.

"I can imagine your wedding day" said Angel.

"It'll be a beautiful day seeing you 2 become husband & wife" said Terry.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry sat on the couch & watched TV. Elias & Kelly held Angel & Terry in their arms as they sat on their laps.

"This is nice. Nothing like watching TV together" said Angel.

"I'm having a great night with you all" said Elias.

"Me too. This is the best night ever" said Kelly.

"I hope we get to do this more often" said Terry.

Elias & Kelly kissed Angel & Terry on the forehead as they petted them while watching TV. As time went by they all began to feel tired. Soon enough all 4 of them fell asleep together on the couch. When Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie returned home they were delighted to see Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry all snuggled up together.

"That's so cute. Looks like they had a great night" said Ella.

"I'll say. I've never seen them like this before" said Ethan.

"Let's get them to bed" said Harry.

"Good idea. They'll need all the rest they can get for tomorrow" said Susie.

The TV was turned off as Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie carried Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry to their room. They tucked them all into bed before kissing them on the forehead & leaving the room. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie then went to their own room & proceeded to turn in for the night. As they fell asleep they thought about how wonderful the evening had been for all of them & that they all had a great time.

 **THE END**


End file.
